For One Reason Alone
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: Do we really know why Satoshi is after Dark for? What if it wasn't just to bring the criminal to justice...? Everyone assumes that, but did he ever say why? Shonen ai.


For One Reason Alone  
  
by Angelis Raye Kamura (aka Angel R Kamura)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even the letter 'D'.  
  
Warning: Some oocness, shonen ai, and the like.  
  
Many of us know the plot of D N Angel, if we don't you'll go to the fic entitled 'A different story', and read the first two chapters (up to the note that I've written), and you'll find out the main plot. Well, all you really need to know is that our good, old Satoshi Hiwatari / Hikari, is after the art theif, Dark Mousy. Yes, that is how it's spelled. If you don't believ me ask Krad, and he'll be GLAD to show you. But do we REALLY know why he's trying to capture Dark??  
  
Chapter 1 (out of 1):  
  
His fingers clicked away at the keyboard sitting in front of him, trying to find any ideas for his project that he had gotten stuck doing. Even though he really didn't need to attend school, he went for one reason -Daisuke Niwa, who at this moment was sitting right behind him looking egarly over his shoulder. They had been partners since Satoshi started going to the same school. The teacher knew that she couldn't pair a guy and a girl up, so she paired the two boys up, instead of Risa and Daisuke, and Satoshi and Riku. The partners could not be changed, and they were used throughout the whole year.  
  
The rumor had started when the redhead had started drowning in the pool for no reason during swim class. Of course, Satoshi was there watching the boy as always, so naturally, he jumped in and saved the boy. By the time that the teen had gotten Daisuke out of the pool, he wasn't breathing, so he had to preform CPR, and when Daisuke came to he was in the nurce's office alone with the taller boy. After he tried to run away, the taller teen pushed the bewildered Daisuke back down onto the cot, and after the redhead kept trying to get away, Satoshi had to resort to force. They ended up in the same position that Satoshi had pinned Dark on their first meeting, and the one on the bottom was blushing profusely. The nurse ended up walking in and seperated the two, but that spread the news even amoung the teachers and staff, saying that the two were way more than friends.  
  
"Hiwatari-kun, why did you ask me to come to your house?" Daisuke asked timidly.  
  
"I wanted to know you better... and ask you something." Satoshi stopped typing, giving his full attention to the boy. "Do you know Dark-san well, Niwa-kun?"  
  
"Erm...Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem to be busy every night that Dark has a heist, and I always seem to find you around the buildings that Dark-san had just robbed.... Plus, you're very thouchy about this subject. And the night appeared was the night of your birthday, and you never are home, even though your parents are when it does happen to be a night that Dark steals something." He looked into Daisuke's eyes. "You seem to know a lot about picking locks and getting around people without them noticing...."  
  
Daisuke panicked. 'What's going to happen if I tell him?! Will he let me go... or will he arrest me?!' He thought for a second. 'There's only one way to find out...' he looked up into the other teen's eyes. "About what you were saying... well, I'm Dark... not exactly-"  
  
Daisuke was suddenly cut off by Satoshi placing his index finger to his lips. Stunned by the reaction he got the boy started panicking again. "I once told Dark that the only thing I was interested in was to capture him, but did I ever say why?" Daisuke shook his head. "I wanted to capture Dark for one reason, and one reason alone." Satoshi leaned closer to the other boy, "So that I could capture you and your heart, Daisuke..." After that was said, he sealed his lip over Daisuke's.  
  
'I love you too, Satoshi...'  
  
Owari  
  
Short, but sweet, right?  
Shortest fic that I've ever written! And it sounds complete and finished! Yea! Does everything end? I don't THINK so! If you like it enough I MIGHT write a sequal... try out some rated R things that I've been concocting. Heh, heh, heh... From G to R... strange, huh?  
  
Ang 


End file.
